


Fanvid: Machine

by cosmic_llin



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Character Study, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-24
Updated: 2010-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caught between human and machine.</p><p>WARNING: Contains some flashing lights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid: Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Characters and footage do not belong to me, I am making no profit.

**Song:**  Machine - Regina Spektor **  
** **Length:**  2.52  
 **Size:**  26.61 Mb  
 **Download:**  <http://www.megaupload.com/?d=AM9BORFB> (let me know if the link expires!)  
 **Spoilers:**  Mild, for Seven's arc and characters in later seasons.

  



End file.
